


Mission: Sugar Cookies

by tommygirl



Category: 24, Alias
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sydney spend the holidays together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jena Bartley (jenab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/gifts).



Sydney looked up from her book and glanced to the kitchen when she heard the clang of pans and Jack’s muffled curses. She smiled and said, “Okay in there?”

“Fine, sweetheart.”

“It doesn’t sound fine. It sounds like the sugar cookies beat the super spy,” she called out. She closed her book and rose from the couch, but Jack appeared and pushed her back down gently.

“I’ve got it under control.”

“I can help,” Sydney replied. She wrapped her arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him down next to her, resting her head on his shoulder. She said, “I’m not an invalid.”

“You were shot a few weeks ago.”

“And I’m okay now.”

“Doctor said lots of rest.”

“Any more rest and I’ll have to kill myself,” Sydney replied. She kissed his neck, biting down lightly, and whispered, “This could be more fun than cookies.”

“I’ve withstood torture and yet I can never manage to say ‘no’ to you. Why is that?” Jack replied, brushing the hair out of her face and caressing her cheek.

She leaned into the touch and said, “Because you love me.”

“Yeah.”

She grinned and said, “And I love you too, Jack.” She kissed him before he could say anything – go into his usual spiel about how bad he was for her – and slid into his lap. She said, “Much better than cookies.”


End file.
